Days of the Pheonix
by akarian
Summary: The undead scourge are attacking humans on another planet! Can Devist lead the human army and get help from others in time? Please R&R! Finnaly Done! Added V, VI, and the epliouge! Enjoy!
1. Chap I

Days of the Pheonix  
  
Prologue  
  
"Let's go! We need these defense towers up in two days tops!" rang the voice of a man from atop the main tower; the only raised one of the fort. His name is Devist, and he is the commander of he army for the last remaining human city, Soriktos. They are defending themselves against the undead scourge, an odd race of things risen from the dead and forced to fight that has come out of no where to destroy there world. All the other human cities where destroyed, then covered in blight. The undead came quickly, and took over quickly. The humans are the only ones left on the continent, but there are orcs and elves on other continents...  
  
Chap I  
  
The final tower rose up out of the ground to stand with the other 4 of the fort. Devist stood upon the center tower looking out at the progress. No archers yet stood upon the tower, for they were all still down on the ground training. A few archers paced the walls, mostly for lookout duty, but everyone else was either building or training.  
  
"Have the messengers returned from the other forts yet?" Devist asked, sounding impatient for information. "One has sir, the eastern bound one." Said a man to Devist's right. "Well? What news has he brought?" "He says that all but Fort Hellscream has been completed, and that Hellscream will be done by dawn tomorrow." "Mmm... There behind, did they say why?"  
  
"No sir, but he says it seemed like they were under-manned" "As we all are these days... Any news from the city?"  
  
"Uh... no new reports yet, but the last one told of 209 towers up and filled, 50 un-filled, 100 on the way, and around 10,000 men armed and trained."  
  
"Good, good... I'll be in my quarters captain, tell me when the other two messengers arrive" "Will do sir"  
*** "Parry! You've gotta parry!" Yelled Arabella as she watched her student practicing with another man. "I'm trying mam! I really am!" "Well try harder Carib, anticipate his moves. You don't expect the skeleton warriors and the ghouls to just tell you where there gonna strike now do you?" "No mam, I'll try harder." Arabella nodded to Carib and sat back to watch again. Carib heeded her advice and began to parry better. "Lady Arabella!" Came the voice of a messenger shouting over the fighting, "You're needed at the front gate!" "What is wrong?" "Skeleton warriors my lady, and no archers were up to defend!" Arabella nodded and raced off towards the gate. When she got there she found the gate in ruins, for the warriors came with 2 abominations. Shrugging off the sickened feeling that comes from seeing corpses sewn together and brought back to life, Arabella struck out at the nearest skeleton warrior. Within no time her and the rest of the army had destroyed all the warriors, and even shot down the two gargoyle scouts that followed the army. Arabella sighed with relief, then helped with the clean-up.  
  
***  
(In the black citadel of the scourge)  
  
"Dracarious? How is the troop production coming?" "Very well my lord. 2000 frost wyrms, 3000 ghouls, 3000 skeleton warriors, 2000 gargoyles, 2000 abominations, 1000 meat tanks, and 2000 crypt friends. We also got 100 new alcolytes today." "Good, good. Keep it up, were gonna need more then that to crush these humans." "Yes my lord. The scouts came back, or, one did. He says he barely escaped, and that all the others died with there attacking army." "Such as I suspected would happen. The humans are building quickly. Heal the scout and send 1 out to each fort and 3 to the city. Tell them to do a fly-by." "At once my lord. Will there be anything else?" "Just tell everyone to leave me alone until I come out." "Yes my lord."  
  
With a bow Dracarious turned and left his master to his meditating.  
  
***  
  
The cuts on his hand bled out with a small furry. Each separate cut and slit on his hand oozing with blood, slowly trying to clot. The man stood and walked forwards towards his master's new pit, the sacrificial pit. "Good, good. Now enter alcolyte, and make yourself a shade!" The acolyte simply nodded and entered the pit. Quickly he was killed by the swirling gasses inside, but no more then 5 seconds latter his master had him raised as a shade, a ghost like shadow with no legs. "Yes! You are perfect! Now go get me the other 10, you will set out tonight to spy!" "Yes my master, I go unseen." The shade added with an evil voice. His master cackled and laughed deep and evilly. 


	2. Chap II

Chap II  
  
The ringing of the fort bell woke Devist from his deep sleep. Rolling over, trying to ignore the bell, Devist tried to go back to sleep. But abruptly he realized that it was the battle bells that were ringing. He rolled out of his bed and grabbed his weapons in a flash. In less then two minutes he was up on the high tower. "Report!" barked Devist at one of the lookouts. "Its Fort Nihuana sir, there signal fire is up." "Well come on men, were going!" "Yes sir, Ill get the others ready." Said the captain on Devist's left. "Keep the 5th regiment here, just incase it's a fake." "Yes sir."  
With that the captain was off down the stairs. Devist followed him down with the few troops that were up with him in the tower. Within five minutes the army was awake, equipped, and marching towards the other fort. It took them fifteen minutes to quickly march the mile and a half. The army stopped while in range of the archers, and they moved to the front.  
Devist ordered a volley, and the archers obeyed. Each fired twice, hitting and killing with all but a few arrows. Devist and his men then charged. They broke through the undead army with ease, killing and destroying everything in there path. Devist himself ran up to an abomination, jumped over it and stabbed into its head. He then drew out his sword out of its head, and continued on with the rest of the army. Eventually he came to the leader of the raid, Nightstinger. His huge black, red, and purple body was standing before Devist, flapping his huge wings. Devist caught his breath in his through and attacked. Even with Devist tired from the rest of the battle, Nightstinger was no match for him. Devist quickly broke through his defense, knocking his sword away, which stuck into the ground. Devist made to stab Nightstinger, but he took off to the sky before he could.  
Devist continued on with the battle. Before long his army had completely crush the entire army. After a quick clean-up, Devist and his men walked back to there fort.  
  
***  
  
"What news of the battle?" "The shade came back around an hour ago and has been debriefed. He says the fort got a signal fire out and another army came to help. Our army was crushed, and Nightstinger barely made out with his life." "Thank you Bastien, tell Nightstinger to come up and see me." "At once my lord." Bastien nodded, bowed and left. Not long after Nightstinger entered, his wings clamped to his side. "So, you fled the battle." "Yes my lord, but I had to, that Devist guy knocked my sword away." "You flew away! You of easily just flew over his head and picked it up!" "I was not thinking my lord; he struck the sword out of my hand, even though he was already tired." "Mmm, such is the strength fabled of Devist, but I did not think it true... You may go, but go with shame none the less." "Yes my lord." "Oh, Bastien?" He shouted after Nightstinger had left. "Yes my lord?" "Tell me when the other shades arrive, we need all the info we can muster." "Yes my lord." With a nod and a bow, Bastien turned and left his master to his thinking.  
  
***  
  
"Who is it?" came the voice of the city gate guard from behind a small hole in the gate. "It's me, Devist. I need to speak with the King." "Ah. Ok, come on in." The gate opened slightly and Devist entered. The portcullis in from of him was raised enough for him to walk under it, as were the three behind it. Devist made his way up the winding streets and dozens of gates designed to trap any enemy that made it into the city long enough to be fired upon. Eventually he made it to the top, the Kings fortified palace.  
Once inside, Devist had to leave his weapons at the portcullis, and then continue on into the palace. Devist made his way up to the King and knelt down before him. "My Lord." Devist said with his face to the ground." "Rise, Devist. Why have you come?" "Sir, one of the forts was over-run, my army barely made it in time. I think it's high time to search for outside help." "Where Devist? The sea?" "Yes my Lord, the sea." "And what do you expect to find across the sea Devist? I've already told you we can't afford to send out best officer away again!" "Elves my lord," said Devist, ignoring the other comment, "Elves and Orcs. I saw them on my last trip and I'm sure they'll help us once they hear what has come." "You are a fool Devist. Those races do not exist and you know it. If you go, then you are a traitor, and you know what we do to traitors in these lands." "Yes my lord, but I will return before the battle with troops, more troops then you can imagine." "You are still a fool, but I cannot stop you." "Thank you my lord."  
  
Devist bowed and quickly left the city.  
  
***  
  
It took Devist a day and a half to gather eleven knights and ride with them to the dock. Not long after they got there, they set off on the eastern sea. 


	3. Chap III

Chap III  
  
They traveled across the eastern sea for days, until they finally hit land on the Elvish continent of Nurenmor. From there Devist and his men tied up the boat and set off inland. After two days of traveling with no one too see but each other, they made it to the city gate of the main evlish city of Canunamic. "Welcome back Devist, to Canunamic. It has been a long time." "Yes it has, Enowa, 23 years I believe." "Almost to the day. I am honored you remember my name, you were only a boy of ten when you first came here." "How could I forget the name of the woman who took me for a ride on her tiger and taught me to shoot an arrow?" "Yes, I see how that would stick in ones mine. What brings you here again?" "The undead have returned my lady, and we are down to our last city. I have come to get the help of the Elves and the Orcs." "I see. This affects us all. I shall send someone to Bloodlust immediately." "My lady, I can go, you needent do this for us." "No Devist, our ships are ten times faster then yours and you know it. If what you speak is true, and I do believe it is, then we need all the time we can gather. Does the King know we are coming?" "He knows in his heart, but he still refuses to admit that you even exist." "Such as it is with most men, always refusing to believe they need help even when it is set before them." "Unfortunately so..." Enowa turned and told one of the archers standing by her something, then turned back as the archer ran off. "Our troops will now be loading onto the boats, and us with them. How is your father these days?"  
  
"Dead, he fell with the second city, Fritanor." "Oh, I am grieved to hear that. He was a great friend, and shall be honored well when we have the time. But come, we can speak more on the ship; we have much to do and not much time to do it in.  
  
***  
  
"Undead?!?!" yelled Gangar at the elvish messenger. "That is what Devist tells. My lady Enowa has sent me to ask you to send troops to the humans. Will you not come?" "We will. If this is true then were better off all standing together. We had to learn that the hard way last time. But if this is a lie, I will personally cut Devist's throat!" Gangar nodded to a peon, telling him to get the troops to the ships. "But we must hurry," Gangar continued, "We have many towers to build!"  
  
***  
  
"You seem concerned Devist, why?" asked Enowa from behind Devist "I didn't tell you this before but, when I left to find you, I was called a traitor and banished from my land." "You needednt worry about that, they will surely accept you back once they see the army we bring!" "Well the King is a fool, and he is greatly blinded by his own pride, he may still not accept me..." "Well if you are banished, then always remember that you will ALWAS have a place to live amongst the Elves Devist, but I don't think the King is THAT stupid." "I sure hope your right."  
Devist sighed and turned back to start off the front of the boat at the sea for most of the rest of the journey.  
  
***  
  
"My lord, one of the shades watching the shore has returned. He reports seeing Elvish and Orcish ships approaching the human continent." "It is of no concern; we will just crush them all at one time. How is the troop production coming along?" "Well, over 1000 of every unit is now up and armed from yesterday. Oh, the two-hundred crypt friends you wanted are ready, should they attack the fort?" "Yes, tell them to destroy as many as they can, one at a time." "Right away my lord."  
Bastien bowed and left to go carry out the order. 


	4. Chap IV

The ships pulled up onto the shore, all bearing the Night Elf Crest. Not far behind them was the fleet of ships bearing the Orc Crest. From the Elvish boats came Devist and Enowa, followed by Devist's knights. From the rest of the elvish boats came 5000 archers, 3000 huntresses, 1000 chims, 3000 hipogryph riders, 2000 of each druid, and 700 wisps. The orcish boats brought the same numbers, with 200 peons.  
"What is the meaning of this Devist? You were banned from this land!" yelled one of the dock workers.  
"I have come with what I promised, an army of friends to crush the undead. Has the Kings pride blinded him enough that he cannot see foe from friend?"  
"You disobeyed his direct order Devist, that is treason. But if these people are truly here to help, then go, I won't be responsible for our city's fall."  
  
"So Devist, you have returned." Said the King as Devist entered the throne room.  
"Yes my lord, and I've brought what I promised, the army is standing ready."  
"Well too bad for them, they are going to die. I do not trust Orcs or Elves, for they do not truly exist. All I have to do is sign this little sheet and they will all die."  
"Then you are a fool, and are not fit to rule this land."  
  
"Watch your mouth Devist, the only reason you are still alive is because of me!"  
"Now THAT is wrong. I am alive because everyone except you realizes we need the other two armies to win this war. You are not fit to rule, all you can bring to its people is death and pain."  
Devist drew out a long, slender knife just as he finished speaking, then stabbed the King deep into his heart.  
"You are a fool Devist, without me, this world will fail."  
"We'll see about that"  
Devist turned from the King and left him to die.  
  
"It's done Enowa, he's dead."  
"Don't worry Devist, he deserved it and everyone knows it!"  
"Yes, he said he was going to have you all killed, I had to do something."  
"Come Devist, come and see how the tower and protectors are coming along! Forget the King, we have a war to win!"  
  
"How many towers and protectors up so far?" asked Devist to one of the peasant watchers.  
"100 or so towers and a little over twenty protectors sir."  
"Good, good, any news from the forts I told to return?"  
"No sir."  
"Devist, sir!" yelled a messenger on horseback, "3 forts have been attacked and destroyed! All that is left of all the forts is on its way here now!"  
"I knew this would happen! You, peasant, go make sure there are priests standing ready for them!"  
The peasant nodded and ran off.  
"Where's Arabella?"  
  
"Right here sir," came a voice from behind Devist, "I was just helping train the men."  
"Ahh, do you know if our fort was attacked?"  
"Yes sir, we were. But we only lost about twenty men in the attack and retreat."  
"Mmm, well that's good. Have them rested up and continue training, we need our men as good as possible."  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Devist?"  
"Yes Enowa?"  
"I have something to give you. This was ment to be given to you a long time ago, but the messenger I sent was chased away. It's a katana. 3 feet long, dragon metal blade, ebony hilt, and black roc leather grip. Along the blade is elvish, I believe you can read it."  
"I can, this is very fine writing, as if made by a quill, but this is also the strongest metal known."  
"I had to use magic to get it, no quill could move that metal, even when hot."  
"Ahh, well I believe it says "The true King shall ride against his father's bane.  
  
Well now, that's odd. It's as if you knew this day would come!"  
"I may be an elf Devist, but I do not have the gift of foresight. It was my lord, Lenoria, that told me what he saw."  
"Ahh. Well thank you Enowa, I wish I had something to give you in return!"  
"Think nothing of it Devist, think nothing of it." Enowa smiled 


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

At dawn 2 scouts set out from the city. They rode together northwards. They traveled on horse for 2 days. After finding nothing in the rolling hills and rocks however, they turned around and headed back. On the first night there camp was ambushed by twelve gargoyles. Try as they may, the scouts were no match and were easily killed.

From the city 2 more scouts set out northward to find them and 2 other scouts set out westward. The west-bound scouts went out for a day before they got ambushed by the same twelve gargoyles. The scouts were walking through a narrow canyon when 12 statues of gargoyles suddenly broke apart and attacked. The scouts were much faster to react, killing off four before the other eight swerved, then attacked again, there yellow, bat-like blades slicing through one of the scouts. The other managed to take out two more before he dismounted and quickly hid most of his body behind a rock and shot the others down for they had all flown at him in a straightish line, making it a much easier shot.

After a rest and a brief mourning for his friend, the scout covered the body strapped it to the other horse, and sent it back to the city. After that the scout rode on westward. Two days later the scout came upon the undead encampment. There he saw an army, what he guessed at, 200K units. The scout also noticed a large black gate with a green shimmering field instead of metal. From this more troops were constantly arriving. After a few mental pictures, the scout set off back to the city with the news.

"So, they have been gathering," said Devist to himself after listening to the scout, "tell the orcs, elves, and men to step up production and training. Get those smiths to speed up arrow production to."

"Yes sir." The scout bowed and ran off with the message.

Devist turned back to watch the tower building and the troops training. For long past noon and dusk he stood there, trying to think of a good defense for the city.

"How are the troops coming through Bastien?"

"Very well m lord, only fifteen to twenty thousand more, we are more then half-way through."

"Good, are all the roads near the city guarded well like I asked? We don't want another scout getting through, especially with The Weapon on the way."

"Completely watched and guarded my lord. Will there be anything else?"

"No, just make sure to tell me when it's coming."

Bastien bowed and left his master to his thoughts.

At the next dawn, 40 men with horses pulling wagons set out to each ruined fort. It took them a day to get to the first fort, and there they spent the night. In the morning they raided the fort of anything they could find. They continued on to raid 4 more forts before resting again for the night. The next day all the full carts were sent back to the city whilst the rest continued on for two more days. After all the forts were empty the wagons returned to the city with the goods.

Once back in the city, each wagon was emptied in rooms according to there contents. The raiding allowed for many more arrows per archer and for most everyone to have armor.

Up along the wall and in the towers there were baskets of arrows hold up to around one hundred and twenty arrows in spots of about every 5 people. These were all filled to the max, some more then max. The army had there old swords replaced or fixed. The old swords were melted more other uses. Shields and bows were replaced to the extent that they could, gates were reinforced, and a small wall of wooden spikes was set up in front of the towers and protectors who were before the city wall itself.

After a week of work there was another wall of towers and protectors behind and in front of two wooden walls and the army was greatly trained and ready for war.

"Devist, you wished to see me?" asked Enowa to Devist's bowed head.

"Yes, thank you for coming. One of your skills is to make an immortal owl scout right?"  
"Yes, why?"

"Well, we need to spy on the undead, but the path is surely guarded heavily."

"Ahh, well lets see here…" Enowa muttered some evlish and a green owl appeared.

"This wont do, green won't last a day!" Enowa continued to speak in elvish, every now and then flashing her hands towards the owl. The owl continued to change colours, blue to indigo, violet, octamarine, and finally to scintillating.

"There, this owl shall last for a week. I have put a good fourth of my own mana into it."

Devist smiled at Enowa as she sent the owl off into the night.

"It is here my lord!" shouted Bastien

"Let us go then!"  
Bastien nodded and followed his master outside. Once they got out there they saw a huge wooden triangle coming out of the portal. As they continued to watch the thing continued to come into the field. Eventually it was out fully. It was a huge wooden triangular prism with a large wood log hanging on chairs in the center. Bastien smiled at the ram, then suddenly turned his head upwards just in time to see a scintillating owl flying off towards the human city.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

"A battering ram?" asked Devist

"That's what she saw," answered Enowa as she stroked her owl scout, "We have enough archers to take out the abominals."

"No, they'll probably put some kind of roof over them. But we must fight; I'll have them reinforce the gate and portcullises even more. They should give us enough time to light the ram on fire and burn it to the ground."

"Yes, shall any scouts be going to watch for there army?"

"I've already sent out some; just make sure everyone is ready for battle."

Enowa nodded and left.

The scouts filled there quivers and set out together westward. At about half a day on horse out from the city they stopped and spread out. For a day they sat and watched the west road. Eventually they saw the beginning of the scourge coming over the horizon. The scouts quickly turned and road back to the city.

"… yes sir, there about half a day away." Continued the scout.

"Thank you. Go back to the army; we must be ready by nightfall. Arabella?" Devist added as the scout left.

"Yes my lord?"

"Are those gates and portcullises reinforced yet?"

"Nearly, within the next few hours they will be."

"Good, good. Make sure the braziers are lit ere the battle, flaming arrows are badly needed."

"Of course sire, shall I save you a spot on the wall?"

"Save two, Enowa shall come also."

Arabella curtsied and left.

"Less then a day my lord, less then a day till we crush those filthy humans!" said Bastien.

The Undead Lord simply nodded and walked on with the army. For the rest of the day they walked over hills and rocks, until they were about two days out from the city. There they took rest until dark. Then, under the cloak of night, they marched right up to the city walls and halted. From the lines they could see the archers in the towers and walls draw back the flaming arrows and fire.

"Keep firing! Take them all down!" shouted Devist as he fired more arrows with the rest of the archers.

Each of them continued to draw out arrows, dip them in the brazier and fire, slowly emptying out there quivers and baskets. Most every arrow seemed to be lead by magic and found its way to an undead minion, killing it.

Eventually the undead overcame some of the towers, sending them crashing to the ground. The protectors remained; throwing rocks that would land and roll, killing off many undead. The hippogryph riders circled above the undead army with the wyverns and the gryphons. They fought off the gargoyles and frost wyrms with the help of archers before shooting at the ground.

Even with all the archers firing, the undead managed to get there ladders to the wall. The first rose in front of Devist, who kicked it hard, sending it back down to the ground. Other ladders stayed up, forcing the archers to draw swords to the ascending undead.

The two armies continued to fight each other for hours before the battering ram finally showed up. The archers turned there arrows to the ram on Devists command. Each abdominal they killed off was quickly replaced. The ram eventually made it to the gate and quickly set to work.

Devist, seeing the gate would not hold for long, ran over to be on the wall on the side of the gap between the gate and the next portcullis. He waited there until the gate was eventually broke down and the ram was moved to the portcullis. He then jumped down and landed on the ram, sword drawn. He quickly cut the ropes holding the log up. As the front of the ram crashed to the ground, Devist killed the confused Abominals before climbing up a rope lowered by the archers. Archers from behind the portcullis and on top of the wall began to fire upon the mosh of undead forming quickly around the ram, all trying to take down the portcullis.

Eventually, despite all the archers, the portcullis too was knocked down. Abominals pushed it forward causing it to fall upon some of the defenders. Once down the army poured out of doors in the wall to fight the undead.

Devist was among the army at the gate, slaying dozens himself. They continued fighting for hours, each side loosing thousands. The walls came to a point that they were almost over-run before hundreds of grunts took it back, allowing for the archers to return and continue firing.

The sun never seemed to rise, for the entire city was covered by a huge black cloud that seemed to consume all sunlight. The battle wore on with ups and downs for both armies until at last the defenders could see an end to the undead army.

Devist and his men saw the end, then ordered more out and they charged hard and fast, quickly clearing the course way. Eventually they made it out to the open field, still fighting fiercely. Heads and other body limbs were rolling and falling as they killed hundreds of undead. They continued to make there way outwards, with the space behind them filling quickly with more men, orcs, and elves.

"What?! This cannot be happening! Come Bastien, we must fly!"

"You will just leave them here to die my lord?"  
"Yes, now come!"

Just as he turned to leave he heard Bastien scream out in pain. He turned to see Devsits sword poking through Bastiens stomach. He was so furious he threw Bastiens body out of the way and struck out at Devist.

"Ahh, so you were planning on leaving Nicrodel?" asked Devist as he parried the attack.

"How did you know my name? I tell it to no one!"

"My spies have been watching you ever since you first escaped. You will not escape this time."

"So you think…"

Suddenly Nicrodel grabbed a sword from a knight's hand and quickly struck out at Devist. Devist parried the attack and struck back. They continued to fight constantly parrying each other and countering. After a while Devist began to grow tired, his arms slowed and things became blurry. Nicrodel, noticing Devist tiring, took his chance and stabbed Devist through his stomach.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed the voices of Arabella and Enowa over the battle.

"Yes!" cried Nicrodel with a grin, "Devist is not all powerful! He is mortal just like all you puny humans!"

Then, with an ear-piercing scream, Arabella charged at Nicrodel and stabbed him five times through his chest and stomach. Nicrodel gasped, dropped his sword, and stumbled backward. Arabella immediately flung herself on Devist. He looked at her, grasped her hand as tightly as he could, then passed out of life. Such was the end of Devists story; he was never again seen walking on the white tower as he did most morning, or at least, not as a living man.


	7. Epilouge

Epilogue

After Nicrodel fell, the undead army had nothing left to fight for and fled the field. After the celebration a funeral was given for Devist alone, then another one for all the lost soldiers. Arabella was named queen, as was stated in Devists will. The Night Elves and Orcs stayed and built there own cities and soon the three races had spread out once again over the continent. Peace reigned once again upon the lands of Azngul.


End file.
